Frankie Stein's School's Out diary
Cover I still get a charge out of documenting my life! The 15th day of September Watzit got into big trouble today while I was at school. Somehow he got into dad's lab and snuck out with a part from one of dad's projects. Good thing mom was looking out the window and saw Watzit trying to bury it. Dad was still pretty amped up by the time I got home. "That animal is too smart for its own good - I've got a good mind to replace its brain with a sheep's or one from a soft sciences professor." I think Watzit just misses me when I'm at school so I'm going to start getting up extra early to take him for a longer walk before I leave. Hopefully that will help - otherwise I'm going to have to kennel him during the day :( The 24th day of September I used to think that being the "new girl" was the hardest thing about going to school but now I'm thinking that being the "not so new girl" is kinda hard too. When I was just the new girl and I did something dumb everybody just said, "You're new - don't be so hard on yourself - you'll get the hang of it." My friends have also done a lot of things for me, which is good and bad. Good because it kept me from embarrassing myself, and bad because there are some things I didn't learn to do on my own and now everybody expects me to know those things and when I mess something up that I should know it's like really, really, really embarrassing. Like I never really paid much attention to where my classrooms were when I started at MH - total brain short on my part I know - but it was just easier to follow Draculaura or Clawdeen and because they always insisted on showing me around I didn't really learn the layout of the school. So yesterday we were on our way to class when I totally got caught up in a zombie flash mob and when I finally got away I was in a part of the school I didn't recognize and totally lost. I thought if I peeked into one of the classrooms that maybe a teacher could help me. I saw this big iron door and was about to open it when somebody behind me said, "That wouldn't be a good idea." I nearly jumped out of my stitches. It was Spectra Vondergeist. She said, "Oh, it looks like I frightened you...good." Then she pointed to a sign above the door that read, Basement Levels, "Now unless you have a ball of twine or a Minotaur in your pocket you probably don't want to go down there - follow me." I followed her down the hallways listening to her stories about MH. They were all interesting but they kind of all were starring her. She did get me back to class though which was really nice of her. Of course I was really late and the teacher wanted to know where I had been - I said I got lost, the whole class laughed and I got detention because the teacher thought I was giving her attitude. After class Ghoulia showed me how to GPS all my classes with my iCoffin so it wouldn't happen again - oh well, just another lesson for the "not so new girl anymore" The 25th day of September I went to breakfast with my dad this morning, which was scary fun although I didn't think it was going to be at first. See, he goes to the same die-ner every Saturday morning and has breakfast with the same group of monsters and mad scientists. Mom said he's been doing it for years. I asked her if she ever went and she just laughed. "I don't take your father with me to shop for shoes and he doesn't take me when he gets together with his friends to solve all of the world's problems." "Why not?" I asked. Mom gave me a hug and said, "Because my love, there are times when practical advice can just take all the fun out of live." Then from behind us I hear dad say, "Unless it comes from your parents and then it is to be heeded at all costs." Then Dad rushed us out the door because he wanted to make sure we got there before the banana scary pancakes ran out. I said, "I'm not a little girl dad, I can eat grown up food you know." "Of course you can my dear, but who said I was thinking about you?" Dad's friends turned out to be really nice and pretty funny for a bunch of monster geeks especially when they started telling stories about dad ;). I could see that they all really liked him though and since my dad has a very self-decapitating sense of humour it made the time totally fun. I don't think I'd want to get up early every Saturday morning but I'm glad I got to see that my dad can be a regular monster too. Hey, who knew? Oh, and the banana scary pancakes? Definitely worth getting there early for. The 1st day of October My stitches are still coming loose at exactly the wrong time. Dad ordered some special monstertanium thread that he said was stronger than dragon's breath and would totally fix the problem. Yeah - not so much. I was standing on a ladder in the gym helping Draculaura hang up a banner for this week's pep rally when Clawd and some of the football team walked through wearing their game day jerseys. One of the guys on the team is a gargoyle from Scotland who has the dreamiest accent and the most scary handsome crystal grey eyes. I said hi to everybody by name but when I got to him I totally blanked. I just stood there absolutely mortalfied and finally called him by his jersey number... "7"...lame I know... but then the rest of the guys started teasing him and I got so anxious that my arm fell and then the rest of me fell too. I don't know how he did it but somehow "7" caught both my arm and me. All the guys started clapping and Clawd said, "How come you don't catch like that at practice?" "7" was talking to Clawd but looking at me when he said, "If the passes ye threw were as pretty as this lass, I'd nay drop another." At least that's what Draculaura said he said. I don't remember anything after I fell off the ladder except strong arms and crystal grey eyes. The 7th day of October Fear Squad practice was terrible today. Cleo was totally impossible to please and we started and stopped several times before she finally just cancelled practice altogether. Then at lunch Purrrsephone, Meowlody and Toralei were all saying that it was because of the blowup that Clawd had with Spectra and the rumour was that Cleo was going to break up with Deuce, Deuce was going to start dating Operetta and Clawd was definitely back in the picture with Cleo. I was really bummed cause they're all my friends and I didn't want to have to take sides. I saw Lagoona later and asked her what she thought about the rumours. She asked me who was spreading them and when I told her she just laughed and said, "Not every seagull that yabbers has found a fish." Coming from Lagoona that somehow made me feel better, confused but better. The 12th day of October Monster Heritage Essay By Frankie Stein That's all I've written so far but I'm really excited about the assignment cause I'm going to get to learn so much scary cool stuff about my classmates. I thought that for part of my heritage research I would read that book that was written about my parents but I couldn't find a copy of it in the house. I asked mom why and she said the author had taken, "certain liberties with the truth" but if I wanted to check out a copy from the library she would be happy to answer any questions I had. When I asked dad about the book, he used an expression I'd never heard before but I guess mom had because she made that noise in the back of her throat that means some monster is in trouble. Dad hung his head and looked kind of creepish for a bit until mom stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. I don't need to read a book to find out about my monster heritage. I get to see it every day - how scary cool is that? The 16th day of October I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamed we were planning to have the scary best dance ever until an evil teacher cancelled it and we had to have the dance in a secret location under the school. Everything was going as planned when this strange monster in a shiny suit with lots of hair appeared and started yelling that this was his dream and we were going to start over. I totally jumped into another dream but the only thing I remember from that one was the intense feeling of being a stranger. It must have been stressful though cause when I woke up I was upside down and one of my arms had fallen off. No more ghost chili pizza for me before bed. The 24th day of October I met a new ghoul today! At least new to me :) Her name is Abbey Bominable and I think she's really sweet even if she does take a bit to warm up to. Anyway we were waiting in line together at the creepateria and she was asking the lunch ladies to explain what was in the food. The line started to back up and some monsters were yelling at her to hurry up. I think she was starting to get frustrated so I told her to go with the screechza since it was pretty easy to recognize most of the stuff they put on it. She gave me a look so serious that I thought I had said something I shouldn't have but then she smiled and thanked me. We sat together and I learned that she lives in the mountains above the school, loves to snowboard and that her first language is Yetish. She said she could understand what was being said most of the time but that the slang kept tripping her up because it was hard not to take everything literally. I told her that sometimes I still did the same thing. Then I told her that I would help her with her slang if she would teach me how to snowboard. She thought for a moment and then said, "I think that would be the cool that is scary." Hehe I bet she learns slang faster than I learn to snowboard. :) Category:School's Out diaries Category:Frankie Stein logs Category:Doll diaries